


five first times Taekwoon called him 'Hakyeonnie'

by honooko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: five first times Taekwoon called Hakyeon 'Hakyeonnie'.





	five first times Taekwoon called him 'Hakyeonnie'

**Author's Note:**

> I have six WIPs and they're driving me to madness so HAVE SOME FLUFF WHILE WE ALL WAIT.

1.  
At the time, Taekwoon wanted to be mad about it; he felt like he, a grown adult, should not allow just anyone to nickname him—and especially not Hakyeon, whose nicknames definitely veered into cutesy territory quickly. The progression from ‘Taekwoon-ah’ to ‘Taekwoonnie’ had taken less than two months.

But somehow... he kind of liked it.

Hakyeon called him ‘Taekwoonnie’ when he was happy and it was very hard to stay mad at a happy Hakyeon; he bubbled and fizzed excitedly, sweetness with a pinch of tart wittiness. Hakyeon never failed to great him warmly when he came home, no matter what the hour, and their small dorm felt cozy more than cramped with him in it.

When Taekwoon pushed open the door, he could see Hakyeon stretched out on the couch, reading, and without thinking, he called out.

“Hakyeonnie, I’m home.”

Hakyeon sat bolt upright, stared at him in undisguised shock, before smiling.

“Taekwoonnie,” he said, “welcome home!”

 

2.  
“Are you sulking?”

“No.”

“You are, aren’t you.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I can tell you are, you know. It’s written all over your face.”

“No.”

“What are you sulking for?”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Fine, then what are you—”

“I texted you this morning and you didn’t answer me.”

“What?”

“Look at my phone. You saw it but you didn’t answer. I even sent you a heart.”

“...When did you change my name in your contacts to ‘Hakyeonnie’?”

“Give it back!”

 

3.  
Hakyeon is so warm; he tastes like sunlight and smells like rain on the sidewalk in summer. Taekwoon’s mouth moves up his neck, enjoying the way Hakyeon gasps under him, fingers twisted in his hair, as Taekwoon scrapes with his teeth. Hakyeon makes an impatient sound, tugging slightly, but Taekwoon isn’t done exploring. He smiles against Hakyeon’s jaw, then breathes in his ear.

“Not yet, Hakyeonnie,” he murmurs. “Wait.”

 

4.  
It was supposed to be special. Taekwoon had been saying it in his head for weeks, maybe months, but somehow saying felt like a new step in their relationship. He wanted it to _mean_ something.

It echoed in his head during breakfast, during rehearsal, during quiet evenings at home, during less-quiet nights in bed, in the thousands of tiny seconds throughout the day when they met eyes and Hakyeon smiled at him with that sweetness that he fell for the very first time he saw it. _Hakyeonnie is beautiful,_ his inner monologue declared. _Hakyeonnie is soft. Hakyeonnie is funny. Hakyeonnie is mine._

Then during lunch, he couldn’t find his chopsticks anywhere; maybe the delivery place shorted them a pair. He reached out a hand towards Hakyeon, who had nearly finished his own meal.

“Hakyeonnie, pass me yours,” he said without thinking. As soon as his own words registered, Taekwoon felt himself flush. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow at him.

“Here, _Taekwoonnie_ ,” he teased, and Taekwoon felt himself turning even redder.

 

5.  
It wasn’t a date.

Well, okay, it _was_ , but neither of them used that word, or alluded to it, or even wink-wink nudge-nudged about it. Maybe they were nervous about admitting that this was more than anything they’d done before; maybe it was just that there was a fragile sort of feeling in the air, like this spell of quiet, almost-there romance would shatter if they placed too much focus on it. So instead, they sat in the café, drinking tea and a latte with a plate of small cakes to share (sometimes Taekwoon fed Hakyeon from his fork, and thought about the indirect kiss.) Then they walked down the shopping street, pausing in front of shops that looked interesting (Hakyeon tried on a shirt and told Taekwoon to feel how soft it was, and Taekwoon let his fingers drag down Hakyeon’s shoulder.) The beach was quiet, still a little too cold for swimming or sitting in the sun, but Hakyeon loved the sea, and Taekwoon loved...

They leaned over the barrier on the side of the road; their shoulders were touching, and when Taekwoon put his hand over Hakyeon’s, Hakyeon turned his hand over so they were palm-to-palm and interlaced their fingers.

Hakyeon closed his eyes as a salty breeze blew over them; he was smiling so softly, radiating serenity. Taekwoon leaned closer, pulled in by Hakyeon’s inescapable gravity. With a pleased sigh, Hakyeon tilted his head just enough to rest against Taekwoon’s shoulder; a surge of boldness rolled through him, and he untangled their hands just so he could sling an arm around Hakyeon’s lower back and rest his hand on Hakyeon’s hip. When Hakyeon reached to hold his free hand, he was more than happy to oblige.

Then Hakyeon turned his head, eyes open and waiting, and Taekwoon’s heart kicked up to a gallop—

“Taekwoonnie,” Hakyeon said softly, the corners of his mouth turning up. “Are you going to—”

Taekwoon kissed him, because he couldn’t wait anymore and he didn’t trust himself to be brave later. Hakyeon made a soft sound, almost a sigh, but he was turning in Taekwoon’s arm until they were lined up front-to-front, putting both arms around Taekwoon’s neck and melting against him. He felt like they were kissing forever, but also not even close to long enough.

“Hakyeonnie,” Taekwoon said against Hakyeon’s lips, unable to quite pull away. Hakyeon hummed, eyes still closed and _lost_ in him completely. “I do what I want.”

Taekwoon kissed him once more, because he had no idea how long they had and it was already tearing him apart to think about how he was definitely going to have to stop at some point. If Hakyeon had any complaints about the cheekiness, he had apparently decided to table it for later. There were more important things to be thinking about anyway.


End file.
